J'aime pas les gosses
by Yadonushies
Summary: Kyoya détestait les enfants et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Il avait prévu de passer un après-midi loin de ces énergumènes mais une petite tête blonde se chargera de lui faire changer d'avis.


J'ai l'impression d'avoir déserté pendant une éternité... Ça me démangeait de plus avoir le temps d'écrire, heureusement que les bacs blancs sont terminés ! Je vais enfin reprendre un rythme assez régulier (dis-je alors que j'ai déjà deux jours de retard, à peine après avoir repris) Bref, re-coucou je suppose? Je pense pas avoir lu de fanfics avec uniquement Kyoya et Yu. J'me suis demandée ce que je pourrais faire de ces deux là, et j'ai pondu ça. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas MFB, ni ses personnages.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Wonderinn:** Je te réponds mille ans plus tard mais tu le sais déjà. J'suis honorée que t'aies interrompu tes révisions pour me lire, ça fait plaisir ! Merci pour tes compliments *rougit* faut croire que ça paye d'améliorer ses écrits pendant les heures de cours hehe. N'empêche que ça passe plutôt crème pour un nom de bagnole ! Je le vois tellement s'en occuper comme il le fait avec sa toupie, et occasionnellement rouler à des vitesses très peu raisonnables sur les autoroutes x) C'est une sacré coïncidence qu'on a là parce que ma mère appelait justement sa voiture Titine ! Nos voitures se sont sûrement connues dans une autre vie, va savoir lol. J'vais d'ailleurs tout de suite te laisser une review avant que j'oublie cette fois n_n

* * *

Des cris intempestifs, des éclats de joie, des sourires lumineux, des rires innocents et d'autres taquins. Il y en avait beaucoup trop à son goût.

Aujourd'hui, Kyoya avait décidé de prendre une pause dans son entraînement acharné pour vaincre Gingka. Il s'était donc rendu près de la rivière, un endroit merveilleux que lui avait fait découvrir son rival. Mais il y avait un hic. On était samedi et tous les enfants en bas âge étaient de sortie, au plus grand désespoir du balafré. Des bambins s'amusaient avec leur cerf-volant, d'autres jouaient à chat et les plus casse-cous se laissaient rouler du haut de la pelouse penchée pour atteindre la terre poussiéreuse, manquant de temps à autre de percuter Kyoya qui était allongé sur l'herbe. En somme, une véritable cacophonie pour l'adolescent.

Il se leva brusquement en rouspétant. Il n'aimait pas les enfants. Ça crie, ça pleure, ça pose un tas de questions, ça s'agite inlassablement. Pas moyen de se reposer avec eux dans les pattes. Il ferait mieux de se rendre aux docks. Au moins, il n'y croiserait pas âme qui vive.

\- Hé mais c'est Yoyo ! S'écria une voix stridente.

Aussi stridente qu'agaçante, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait résonner ce surnom ridicule dans les oreilles du vert. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à ce petit diablotin, communément appelé Yu. Le balafré toisa le blond d'une mine profondément ennuyée. Pour bien lui faire comprendre le message, Kyoya souffla bruyamment et donna son dos au plus jeune avant de reprendre son chemin vers les docks, non sans accélérer le pas.

\- Non mais je rêve, tu m'ignores ?! T'es pas sympa du tout ! Hurla Yu d'une mine contrariée.

Mais Kyoya n'en avait que faire des plaintes de Yu. C'était donc trop demandé de vouloir se détendre un moment ? Il se jura mentalement de se préparer des vacances loin d'ici, le plus tôt possible. Le vert accélérait sa cadence mais il n'arrivait pas à semer les petits bruits de pas de Yu qui martelaient le sol de plus en plus vite. Il n'allait tout de même pas courir, si ? Connaissant Yu, celui-ci était parti pour le suivre jusqu'au docks, alors autant s'arrêter ici s'il voulait profiter de son tête à tête avec la solitude. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de rattraper le balafré.

\- Ah bah enfin ! T'es super malpoli tu sais ça Yoyo ? Et puis-

\- Rah mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à me saouler comme ça ? Fiche-moi la paix Yu ! En plus c'est un samedi, lâche ma veste un peu non ? Pourquoi tu vas pas embêter Tsubasa à la place ?!

Il avait enchaîné ces phrases à une telle vitesse qu'il fût remarquable qu'il n'ait pas eu à reprendre son souffle.

\- Hé respire, y'a pas le feu ! Rigola Yu, nullement impressionné par la réponse du vert. T'énerve pas, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais dans le coin. Tsubasa est débordé avec sa paperasse à l'AMBB. C'est trop nul ! J'avais prévu plein de trucs en plus...

Yu fixa son interlocuteur avec une mine boudeuse et des yeux de chien battu. Kyoya saisit la requête silencieuse du plus jeune et fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors là c'est non, tu peux crever !

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il cède à ses caprices d'enfant. Non mais que croyait-il faire avec cette expression sur son visage ? C'est à Kyoya qu'il s'adressait tout de même.

\- Oh allez s'il te plaît Yoyo ! Je te demande jamais rien en plus.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une mélodie mielleuse, assez redondante. Elle jouait si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre à quelques rues plus loin. Le blond se désintéressa de Kyoya aussitôt qu'il l'entendit.

\- Le marchand de glaces ! Youpi ! Allez viens avec moi ! fit Yu plein d'entrain.

\- J'ai dis non, laisse moi tranquille Yu ! grogna Kyoya.

Mais son cadet s'en fichait éperdument et saisit la paluche du vert avant de le mener jusqu'à la caravane du marchand de glaces, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle arrive près d'eux.

\- Arrête de râler, c'est super bon les glaces ! Et puis le sucre ça rend plus aimable, tu sais ?

\- Je vais vraiment t'en coller une.

Le plus jeune ricana, s'attirant les foudres de Kyoya. Yu s'avança donc près du marchand et observa les différents parfums devant lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux. À quelques pas de lui, le balafré observa la scène comme si c'était un tableau. Les traits enfantins de Yu, sa taille de « mini portion » comme le disait si bien Kyoya, son doigt pointant le parfum de glace, le tout incorporé dans un univers paisible, joyeux, insouciant.

Cet univers lui était beaucoup trop étranger pour qu'il puisse entretenir une quelconque proximité avec ce tableau. Ce monde tout rose et tranquille de l'enfance, il ne l'avait pas connu. On le lui avait offert un jour, mais il l'avait catégoriquement refusé. Kyoya s'était contenté de se forger à sa façon, regardant de loin ce monde de guimauve auquel il avait refusé d'appartenir. Ce n'était pas pour lui la candeur, la joie.

Une petite tête blonde s'imposa soudain dans son champ de vision, agitant un cône de glace sous ses orbes bleues.

\- Tiens je t'en ai pris une ! Yu lui tendit vivement sa glace.

Kyoya le lui arracha presque des mains en maugréant un « Je t'avais rien demandé » qui signifiait « merci » dans son langage. Il entama sa glace et frissonna au contact. De la pistache. _Succulent, _pensa-t-il. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un mince sourire, qui n'échappa pas au blond.

\- Tu peux sourire ?! J'y crois pas ! s'écria Yu. C'est fou comme les glaces peuvent rendre les gens plus joyeux, hein Yoyo?

\- Pfft tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et arrête avec ce surnom ça m'énerve.

\- C'est le but justement, sinon ce serait pas marrant.

_Ne le frappe pas, c'est qu'un gosse, _lui murmura sa conscience. Il souffla.

\- Et tu t'es pas acheté de glace?

\- Si mais je l'ai déjà terminée.

Le balafré arqua un sourcil. Ce gamin était vraiment étonnant lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger quelque chose de sucré.

\- Tsubasa ne te nourrit jamais ou quoi? s'enquit Kyoya.

\- Si si, mais j'avais besoin de carburant. Maintenant on peut y aller !

\- Me dis pas ce que je dois faire Yu. Mais bon j'vais pas m'en plaindre, tu me lâches enfin les basques. Répondit l'aîné avant de reprendre son chemin.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, mimant l'interrogation.

\- Mais t'avais promis qu'on allait faire ce que j'avais prévu…

Kyoya leva les yeux si haut dans le ciel que seule sa sclérotique était visible. Il reprit d'un ton tranchant.

\- Écoute Yu, j'ai rien promis du tout d'accord ?! J'ai mangé une glace avec toi, merveilleux ! Mais là j'ai juste besoin de rester tranquille et de me détendre, tu vois ?

\- Bah... On peut rester tranquille et se détendre ensemble ?

Yu et les mots « tranquille » et « détente » étaient de parfaits oxymores. Ce petit diablotin passait son temps à faire de mauvaises blagues, débordait d'énergie, possédait une joie de vivre indétrônable et faisait tourner n'importe qui en bourrique.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Bon bah tant pis.

Il haussa les épaules l'air indifférent, ce qui surprit le vert. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Yu serait prêt à abandonner aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était juste trop louche. Le blond cachait forcément quelque chose. Contre toute attente, le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration et poussa un cri des plus assourdissants. Son cri ressemblait étonnement à celui du jugement infernal de sa toupie Libra. Par réflexe, Kyoya plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi là ?! Pesta le vert.

Mais sa voix ne parvint pas aux oreilles du plus jeune, couverte par ce cri si désagréable. Des regards curieux se posaient sur l'enfant qui hurlait, puis passaient sur Kyoya en le toisant. Non loin, une passante sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro tout en fixant le balafré. Il avait déjà un bambin sur le dos alors franchement, il se passerait bien des flics. Kyoya s'approcha de Yu et le poussa en avant, le faisant cesser ses cris.

\- Refais-moi un truc comme ça et je t'en colle _vraiment_ une. Bon on va où maintenant ?!

Le cadet se contenta de sourire et se mit en marche.

* * *

\- C'est ça que t'entendais par « rester tranquille et se détendre ensemble » ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est très cool les parcs d'attractions, t'es pas d'accord ?

Encore plus de cris, de rires, d'êtres vivants, _d'enfants_. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il voulait simplement passer son après-midi en toute sérénité avec sa solitude bien aimée, loin d'éléments perturbateurs de ce genre. Et le voilà, dans un parc d'attraction avec Yu. Tout ça, c'était la faute des enfants.

\- Allez fais pas cette tête, tu vas voir c'est amusant ! rit Yu.

Kyoya lui emboîta le pas à contrecœur et se mit à observer les alentours. Il ne fréquentait pas ce genre d'endroits alors mieux valait savoir où il mettait les pieds. Des stands de pommes d'amour, de barbes à papa et autres sucreries, des familles qui semblaient passer un agréable moment, des amis qui regardaient leurs photos à la sortie du grand huit, des attractions à n'en plus finir, des enfants à l'air aussi capricieux que Yu mais qui s'amusaient néanmoins. L'adolescent d'ordinaire si solitaire et très peu friand de ces activités ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. C'est clair qu'il entrait en terre inconnue.

\- Faut trop que tu testes le grand huit, il est génial Yoyo !

\- Allons-y alors, rétorqua le balafré d'une voix dénuée d'entrain.

Le vert se remit en route et ils firent la queue tous les deux. Yu trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de faire un tour de grand huit avec Kyoya. Il voulait lui faire découvrir les joies des sensations fortes, ce qui ne fit même pas ciller le balafré. Ce dernier avait dompté des tornades et ce petit être venait lui parler de sensations fortes ? Son monde sauvage n'avait absolument rien à envier à celui de Yu qu'il trouvait ridicule. Sur ces pensées, il grimpa dans un wagon avec Yu et abaissa son harnais de sécurité en attendant le début de l'attraction.

\- Arrête de gigoter Yu, c'est chiant ! s'énerva Kyoya.

\- Ce que t'es rabat-joie ! Ça se voit que tu t'amuses jamais toi.

Ledit rabat-joie se contenta de pouffer avant que le signal sonore donne le départ. Le train démarra lentement -beaucoup trop au goût de Kyoya qui était à deux doigts de pousser un énième râle- et s'engagea sur une montée. Les autres enfants derrière lui appréhendaient la descente qui allait suivre. Deux d'entre eux se serraient la main mutuellement et se faisaient des adieux ridicules à base de « t'étais un super copain, c'était un plaisir de t'avoir connu » tout en rigolant nerveusement. Toute cette niaiserie rendait Kyoya malade, mais il n'eût pas le temps de s'attarder la dessus car le train s'arrêta brusquement au sommet avant de descendre à toute vitesse.

Kyoya avait gardé les bras croisés jusque là mais le vent qui lui fouetta soudain son visage eut l'effet d'une claque mentale et son expression changea radicalement. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait le paysage qui se distordait au fur et à mesure que le train faisait des loopings et que les passagers se retrouvaient la tête à l'envers. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait l'impression que tout son corps s'enflammait. Il leva les bras au ciel et profita pleinement de l'attraction, ne faisant même plus attention à Yu qui hurlait à gorge déployée. À croire qu'il possédait des cordes vocales en acier. Les enfants derrière lui criaient d'effroi, d'autres d'excitation mais l'adolescent de s'en formalisa pas. Il se retint tout juste de se joindre à eux et d'exprimer le bonheur qui l'envahissait.

En descendant du wagon, le vert sentait toujours l'adrénaline dans tout son être tandis que le blond se plaignait comme quoi le temps était passé beaucoup trop vite mais retrouva rapidement sa joie habituelle.

\- C'était complètement dingue ! T'as vu comme ça décoiffe? Hein, hein t'as vu ça ? T'as bien aimé avoue-le !

\- Mouais c'était pas si mal.

\- Haha je le savais ! Allez viens on va voir les photos !

Il n'aimait pas donner raison au blond mais il n'avait plus trop la tête à se mentir à lui-même. Le vert se dirigea vers le guichet de l'attraction et chercha du regard la photo sur laquelle figureraient Yu et lui.

\- Regarde, c'est nous !

Yu pointa du doigt une image sur l'écran et Kyoya la détailla attentivement. Pour ne pas changer de son enthousiasme sans égal, Yu avait les bras en l'air et un sourire béat, cachant presque ses yeux verts tant il était grand. Tout le bonheur du monde émanait de sa petite personne. En le regardant ainsi, on voyait bien le caractère espiègle de l'enfant à travers son visage. Il représentait parfaitement l'enfant au summum de l'euphorie. À côté, Kyoya avait lui aussi les bras en l'air mais son visage, bien moins expressif que celui de son cadet, avait quitté ce masque sévère, parfois blasé. Il souriait, non pas d'un sourire carnassier mais d'un sourire franc. En scrutant du regard son double photographié, le balafré se demandait depuis quand il n'avait pas souri de cette manière.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent tu sais, ça te va bien Yoyo.

\- T'habitues pas trop non plus.

Le blond s'attardait sur le sourire du vert mais le plus flagrant restait ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de folie, comme s'il avait goûté au fruit défendu. Au plaisir coupable. Ce genre d'activités était proscrite par ses principes, mais il l'avait testé. À sa surprise, il ne trouva pas ça si désagréable. Au contraire, il avait aimé. Il découvrait pour la première fois ce monde dont il était resté éloigné pendant tout ce temps au profit de la vie sauvage d'un lion solitaire. L'univers de l'enfance lui tendait les bras et aujourd'hui, il s'y était jeté à corps perdu. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour vivre ces moments là en fin de compte.

\- J'vais garder la photo en souvenir, t'en veux une aussi? demanda Yu.

\- Non c'est bon.

\- Bon bah j'arrive, bouge pas !

Yu profita du fait que le vert ait le dos tourné pour acheter la photo et s'occuper d'une autre petite bricole. Il retrouva son air taquin que manqua Kyoya. Quelques instants plus tard, le blond revint vers son aîné tout guilleret et ils se remirent en route vers d'autres attractions.

* * *

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et les deux comparses avaient quitté le parc d'attraction. Yu voulait s'amuser encore un peu mais il savait bien que la patience de Kyoya avait ses limites. Et puis quand bien même il aurait bien apprécié cet après-midi, il ne pouvait délibérément pas montrer au plus jeune qu'il aimait bien ça, les jeux pour enfants, les sucreries, les animations des attractions et autres gamineries. Ils avaient donc décidé de traverser le pont au dessus de la rivière pour regagner leur domicile.

\- C'était super cool aujourd'hui tu sais !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit Yu.

\- Par contre j'ai toujours mal au front, je crois que j'ai une bosse, fit Yu en massant son front rougi du bout de ses doigts.

Kyoya et Yu avaient testé le palais des glaces et comme l'excitation du blond ne s'était pas évaporée, il avait pris la décision de sortir du palais le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire en courant. Il s'est cogné dès les deux premières minutes et a expressément abandonné son idée, ce qui fit s'esclaffer Kyoya.

\- T'avais pas qu'à courir écoute, répondit Kyoya en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais euh…

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence d'église que brisa Kyoya vers la fin en frappant l'arrière du crâne de Yu.

\- Hé mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! J'ai rien dit en plus, bouda Yu.

\- C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as appelé « Yoyo » et que je t'ai rien dit.

Le plus jeune rigola à sa réponse et lui informa alors que leurs chemins devaient se séparer.

\- On se refera ça bientôt, ok ?

Kyoya lui répondit en lui tirant la langue comme le ferait un enfant et prit la direction opposée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il chercha les clés de son appartement dans sa sacoche qu'il se rendit compte de son poids inhabituel. Il plongea sa main un peu plus en profondeur pour sentir deux objets inconnus qu'il sortit vivement. C'était la photo du grand hut avec Yu au parc d'attraction ainsi qu'un sachet qui contenait sûrement de la nourriture. Kyoya remercia intérieurement Yu pour la photo qu'il avait refusé d'acheter par fierté. Il la retourna et lut, non sans difficulté, un message du blond.

« Promis je te crierai pas dessus la prochaine fois :) »

Cette phrase lui arracha un léger ricanement. Ses tympans n'avaient pas oublié cette affreuse souffrance. Il s'occupa enfin du mystérieux sachet et en l'ouvrant, il avisa une sucrerie rouge transpercée par un bâton.

_Une pomme d'amour ? _

Il se souvint alors que Yu avait vanté les mérites de cette « sublime création » durant leur trajet en direction du parc d'attraction. Kyoya regarda à gauche, à droite, se lécha les lèvres et croqua la pomme à pleine dents. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la pomme, libérant le sucre qui éveilla ses papilles gustatives.

Que c'était bon, l'enfance.


End file.
